


Lucky devil

by Martin23906



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (supernatural) and Lucifer morningstar (TV), F/M, Gabriel (supernatural) and Lucifer morningstar (TV), Gabriel and Lucifer are Siblings (Supernatural), Gabriel is powerful, Lucifer (TV)/ supernatural, My First Work in This Fandom, Powerful Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), not my work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin23906/pseuds/Martin23906
Summary: Gabriel dies and goes to the Lucifer verseNote: this is not my work but i will adopt itThe fic im adopting: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12696034/1/Lucky-Devil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The room was a deathly silent, only broken by the brothers' short, harsh breathing.

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer stated quietly, inevitably behind his eyes. He already knew the outcome of this story, and Gabriel did too.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel said simply, still carrying that futile shred of faith that Lucifer could be redeemed.

Lucifer looked at him, a certain sadness in his eyes. "I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel." His voice was barely a whisper, yet Gabriel heard him loud and clear. "But I know where your heart truly lies."

The real Gabriel, having sneaked up behind Lucifer, raised his blade silently, preparing to strike. When it was angled correctly, Gabriel brought it down hard-

Before he knew what was happening, Gabriel's blade was buried in his own stomach, angled up towards his heart. Gabriel gasped in pain and looked up with wide, unbelieving eyes into his brother's cold, resigned ones.

"Here." Lucy ended with a whisper.

Lucifer looked back for a moment, just long enough to see the fake Gabriel fade away. He raised a hand to support Gabriel's head, almost an affectionate move. Gabriel was choking, suffocating in his own blood, trying to form words, or a scream, anything.

"Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget," Lucifer sounded truly saddened now, "you learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

Lucifer yanked out the sword and Gabriel screamed, his Grace lighting up the room as it drained out of his body. The world shook- for a single moment.

Then Gabriel's body sank to the floor, no longer held up by the blade. The Devil stepped away from his brother's lifeless vessel, breathing hard in the unnatural calm of the room.

-and Gabriel gasped for air. He was greeted by the stale city air and burned fuel, but Gabriel welcomed it gladly.

He wasn't supposed to wake up. He was supposed to be dead. Lucifer.. Lucifer had really killed him.

Gabriel took calmer breaths, and looked around. It was nighttime and the street was nearly empty, beside the occasional car. Gabriel was lying on the sidewalk in the shadow of a building. There were some trees and a bed of water beside the street.

Good for you, random eco-friendly country.

What did Dad expect him to do here? Gabriel had felt it, the fundamental change in the world. He'd helped create the universe, after all. This wasn't his own universe.

He'd traveled dimensions before, but never for long, and it took a lot of energy. With his Grace feeling like this...

Gabriel checked his Grace, and sighed when he was proven right. His Grace was damaged and depleted, and he wasn't going to be at full power any time soon.

Well. At least there was the fact that other celestial beings here wouldn't detect him.

Gabriel's thoughts drifted to Lucifer and he immediately decided he'd deal with that later. Or, you know, never.

Gabriel moved to sit up carefully, but paused in surprise when he felt no pain. Then he felt like hitting himself because of course dad would take care of the giant hole in his vessel before reviving him.

Wearily and decidedly not thinking about the cause of that particular hole, he got up and dusted himself off. First business was finding out where he was, then came decision making.

Looking around, Gabriel thought the surroundings seemed familiar. Then again, that didn't really tell him anything, because he'd been just about everywhere in the world over the past few centuries alone.

After a while of wandering around and seeing signs like 'Huissen 4' and 'Arnhem-Zuid 3', which told him absolutely nothing, Gabriel decided to just fly wherever the hell he wanted to go. Screw dad, if He wanted Gabriel to do something here he should've made it clear. Where to go, though...

His first instinct was Las Vegas, for the fun, but he'd been there so many times that it was getting old. Gabriel took another look at the newspaper he'd found discarded in a small mall. It was an old one and really not up to date, but he didn't need it to be for travel ideas.

Now that he was actually reading, he recognized the language as Dutch. Right, he knew he recognized it here. Anyway, the newspaper's global news section was pretty small, but one article in particular caught his eye. The Weaponizer, some actor, had been murdered in Los Angeles.

The city of angels, huh? He hadn't been there in a while. Gabriel's grin was sharp as he pondered it. The last time there had been a lot of idiots for him to play with. Ah, why the hell not.

An instant later, Gabriel was on an empty roof in Los Angelos, screaming in pain.

"Fuck!" When he'd caught his breath somewhat Gabriel broke into a stream of multilingual curses, before cutting himself off with a hiss as another bolt of pain shot through his wings. "Okay," He panted, "Bad idea. Very bad idea."

It must be his depleted Grace, he realized with resignation. His wings were infused with his Grace, it's what made them his. Flying right after... Well, he'd asked too much of his Grace.

He did get to LA, it seemed, but that was beside the point.

When the pain had faded to a dull ache, Gabriel looked around at the bustling city. It was late afternoon here, which he could only be thankful for, as the noise of the crowds had drowned out his yell.

He'd originally planned to use the roof as watchtower and find a discreet alley to fly to, but now that seemed like a less good idea. Luckily there was an entrance to the random roof he'd landed on.

It looked like Gabriel had landed on an apartment building, lucky him. Sneaking downstairs was demoted to simply walking halfway through, when Gabriel finally got his mind wrapped around the fact that there were no surveillance cameras at all.

Seriously, he was incredulous at the lack of security. This was Los Angeles, people were being murdered and robbed here non-stop!

Shaking his head in disbelief, Gabriel made his way out of the building and into the chaotic herd of humans.

And if a few hours later the landlord of that particular building happened caught by surprise by a bear breaking into his top-security home, Gabriel wouldn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT MY FIC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Lucifer Morningstar was annoyed.

He'd been following the Detective around all day on the most boring case of his rather lengthy life. No action, barely any lies and deceit, not even a creative murder.

If you're going to murder someone at least make it original, Lucifer reasoned. Plain old murder was so, well, mainstream now.

"Detective, is this truly necessary?" He asked again, not bothering to hide his impatience.

"You're seriously asking if it's necessary to find a killer?" Chloe sighed, not looking at Lucifer as she was walking slightly in front of him to the office, where a suspect was currently being interrogated.

"Well that is our job, isn't it Detective, but I meant if this going from door to door like a cookie selling girl scout is necessary. Surely we can just apprehend the killer already?"

This time, the Detective did turn her head to him and slowed her pace a bit. "Of course, I'm sorry, I was under the impression that we first needed to identify the criminal, but apparently I was wrong."

Lucifer huffed incredulously. "It's rather obvious, isn't it?" The Detective just gave him a dry look. "It's the cook!" He finally exclaimed, exasperated, the 'duh' unspoken but clearly implied.

Chloe raised her eyebrows skeptically, but at that moment they'd entered the office and were met with several greetings. She seemed to have put their conversation aside for a moment as she marched brusquely to the interrogation chamber.

"-just tripped over it!" Was the first thing Lucifer heard as he entered the observation section.

"Oh really," the interrogating agent commented, "Care to explain again what you were doing on private property, sir?"

The man opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the officer. "And, for that matter, why you don't exist in any records?"

Lucifer looked on, slightly more interested now. The short man was leaning back in his seat wit his shoes on the table, looking relaxed and at home, even as he argued with the officer.

"Well first off all," the suspect took his hands out from behind his head to hold up a finger, "I was lost. Second," he held up a second finger, "I just flew in from Europe, I doubt I'd be in your criminal database."

"We took you through facial recognition, Mr Novak." The officer corrected. "You weren't in any of our databases. You have no ID. I'm afraid you're not walking away from this so easily."

Lucifer's lips curled into something resembling a smile. "Nonexistent." He murmured, pleased. "The most interesting thing I've seen all day. Or well, not seen." He chuckled at his own- horrible- joke. Chloe rolled her eyes.

The absence of data in itself was not too interesting, but the guy lounging in that chair, there was something about him that felt almost familiar to Lucifer.

"He's calling himself Gabriel Novak." She informed her partner, keeping half an eye on the other room. "No ID, and according to the system he doesn't exist. He's not giving us anything either."

"Well, like I said it's the cook, but I've found a far better case I believe." Lucifer looked at the man- Gabriel- thoughtfully.

Then, ignoring Chloe's exasperated, "Don't interrupt the-," he made for the door to the interrogation chamber.

"Hello there!" He interrupted, shutting the door behind him.

Gabriel froze when the stranger entered the room, his amused smile slipping off his face. The Grace of the angel standing before him was a lot wilder, less controlled than he was used to, but it was unmistakable.

All angels' Grace was unique, had a certain mark that identified it, defined it. Gabriel knew all of his siblings' marks. The man standing before him was absolutely, undoubtedly Lucifer.

"Let's skip the chit chat and get straight to how you murdered that poor woman in cold blood." Lucifer commented, smiling pleasantly.

Gabriel took a few shaky breaths to compose himself. This was not his Lucifer, this was not the brother who stabbed him in the stomach.

Gabriel put his confident smirk back on, although it wavered a bit, and responded mockingly. "You know, I would, but strangely enough my memories say I didn't kill her. So sorry."

The agent that had been interrogating him looked on, irritated but allowing the other to lead.

"Oh, really?" Lucifer leaned down until they were face to face, looking at Gabriel like a predator would look at prey. "If not to kill her, then what do you desire?"

The words were laced with Grace, a sweet poison that would've affected mortals, Gabriel noticed. This guy expected it to work on him too, clearly. Should he play along?

He decided to stay silent and frown, slightly thoughtful, slightly confused. He didn't know what was expected of him after all, this was the safest option.

"Ooh, a complicated one aren't you?" Lucifer was about to speak again, but another officer entered the room and pulled him to the side. They discussed quietly, and Gabriel tried not to listen in but caught something about a new lead anyway. He could swear Lucifer was pouting as he was led from the room, and Gabriel relaxed slightly, amused. It was a reminder that this Lucifer was very different.

Besides, Lucifer hadn't recognized Gabriel as an angel, it seemed. That was a plus.

Gabriel switched back to automated answers when the other officer continued with the pointless questions, and cursed his luck. He'd just wanted to test out flying again, see if it got better with practice like most things did. He hadn't expected to land in some massive backyard and trip over a dead woman.

Gabriel would be lying if he said he had a plan for what he was going to do now. After standing up for something, fighting for an ideal, just continuing his Trickster career seemed lacking. Nevermind how he was going to keep this world's celestial beings off his tail, or, well, wings.

He was snapped put of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. The hand was removed and the irritated face of his would-be interrogator appeared in his sight.

"It would be in your best interest-" Gabriel looked away, bored, and the other growled. "Look, buddy, just answer the questions. We have enough to hold you for a while."

"No you don't." Gabriel simply said. The officer- Gabriel should really pay attention to introductions- raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, we do."

Gabriel gave an intense stare, and the man seemed to shiver. "No, you don't." he repeated, leaking a bit of Grace into his words.

The other got a dazed look in his eyes, nodding in agreement. "We have nothing to hold you on. You're free to go, sir."

Gabriel nodded in satisfaction, moving his feet off the table and standing up with a grin. "Thank you, darling, I knew you'd come around."

He playfully blew the confusion man a kiss over his shoulder as he walked out of the door, past all the desks and straight out of the building. Mortals were so gullible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"-and he just, he just turns and walks away!" The confused man exclaimed, now sitting on the other side of the interrogation table.

"And you let him?" Chloe pressed. She had to know. Detective Lowder was a trusted co-worker, there had to be more to this than him just letting the suspect go.

They'd gotten back from the dead end the new lead had led to, only to find the office in chaos searching for the missing suspect.

"Were you sleeping with the guy- Gabriel, was it?" Lucifer asked casually from the side. Chloe almost jumped at her partner's voice. For all his ridiculousness, it was very easy to forget that he was there.

Chloe composed herself and nodded, both in answer to Lucifer's inquery about Mr Novak's name and as indication for the detective in front of her to answer.

"Wha- no!" Detective Lowder looked aghast. "I have never seen him before this case, I swear."

Then, after a short pause, "There's something he said, something that made me let him go, but it's all a bit fuzzy. I think I could have been drugged, somehow, that's sure what it felt like."

Chloe threw a sharp look at Lucifer, who looked back, not understanding. Chloe pulled him to the side.

"Someone you know?" She said quietly, lowering her voice to make sure the suspect- and god, the suspect right now was her co-worker, what was happening- didn't overhear.

Lucifer frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry, Detective?"

"I've seen the look in people's eyes when you do your mojo-thing." She whispered urgently. "It's like they're compelled to tell you things, like they're drugged."

Still no realization in her partner's eyes. Damn it, Lucifer.

"The one who thought you that. Is it possible that he's taught others, as well?"

There it was, realization. Then came refusal, Chloe could see what he was going to say as Lucifer opened his mouth, before he stopped himself.

"Actually, you might be onto something, Detective." Lucifer replied thoughtfully, walking past her without another word.

Chloe sighed in frustration. He always did this, instead of answering her questions he walked off to do his own investigating without even telling her what he thought.

"Well, Detective Lowder." She began, sitting down again. "Just a few more questions."

Gabriel wandered the streets of Los Angeles, relaxing as he thought about what the hell he was supposed to do.

Now that the police were after him- as a suspect in the one case he had nothing to do with- he normally would've just flown out of the city, but as he'd found out just before he tripped over that dead body, using his wings really didn't speed up the healing process. Gabriel winced at the memory.

So he couldn't fly out, and public transport would only reveal his location to the law enforcement. He really hadn't thought this through when he'd escaped.

The next bar he saw, Gabriel entered with a shrug. He needed a drink.

A few hours later found a bored Gabriel lamenting the fact he couldn't get drunk and trying to ignore the feeling of weakness that came with his depleted, nearly non-existent Grace.

He was just debating the pros and cons of sitting there the whole night when his angelic hearing caught a familiar voice on the other side of the loud bar.

"Figured I'd find you here, brother. This seems to be your favorite place nowadays." A British voice chuckled. "I'm a bit offended, to be honest, is my club not good enough for you?"

Holy shit, what the hell were the chances of Alternate Lucifer stopping for a dink in the same bar Gabriel was in? With his brother no less, who, Gabriel noticed now he was paying attention, had a dim, sparse Grace and only slightly more control over it then Lucifer's wild Grace.

"You know as well as I do that Lux isn't my kind of place, Lucifer." The brother answered. Gabriel blocked out all other sounds in the bar and focused on their conversation. So this Lucifer's name was Lucifer, too.

"Come now, Amenadiel," Lucifer grinned, "don't tell me you don't like the attention of my.. workers."

Gabriel heard Amenadiel sigh. "I know you didn't come here to criticize me on my choice of bar, Luci, so tell me what you want from me."

"Only to ask a few questions." Lucifer smirked, before letting it fall off his face. "When did you last see our brother, Gabriel?"

"Gabriel?" Amenadiel sounded surprised, while Gabriel silently cursed. They were onto him. "A few decades ago. Why?"

"And he was still the same snob as he's always been, yes?" Lucifer ignored Amenadiel's question, for now.

"Yeah, absolutely. He kept going on and on about how irritating mortals were..." Amenadiel chuckled wryly. "If he could see me now."

There was a short silence, and Gabriel wondered what that meant. The guy wasn't mortal, he hadn't fallen, at least Gabriel didn't think he had. Did it work differently here?

"What is this about, brother?" Amenadiel asked abruptly. "Why are you so interested in Gabriel all of a sudden?"

What Lucifer said next, Gabriel couldn't help but feel a bit offended at. "I think one of our other siblings is using Gabriel as an alias to wander Earth. Why though, I have no idea."

Please, like he would ever steal someone's...

Okay, alternate Luci may have a point there. But still!

Gabriel decided what the heck and made his way over to them.

He'd established that this Lucifer was nothing like the one that had stabbed him in the heart, and he didn't fancy being on the run from them when he could just talk it over like the adult he totally wasn't.

When he'd finally pushed his way through the busy bar, Gabriel smirked a confident smirk, finding it coming easier now.

"I would say it's rude to talk about someone behind their back, but I'm currently standing behind you, so I think I'll keep that one for later."

Lucifer turned around with a smile. "Talk about the me! How are you, Mr Suspect On The Run?"

"Well, not running, that's for sure." Gabriel snorted, pointedly drifting his eyes across the endless stacks of people. "Good luck trying that in this crowd."

"True enough," Lucifer acknowledged. "Mind telling us who exactly you are, 'Gabriel Novak'?"

"Sure." Gabriel shrugged. "But this is going to take some time, and preferably some space. So I say kidnap me like one of your French girls."

There was an awkward silence, and Gabriel sighed. "That's code for me and you two going to your place."

Amenadiel finally broke the silence. "For the record, I don't usually kidnap French girls."

Now it was Gabriel's turn to stare, and Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows. "Usually, eh?"

"Shut up Luci."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
An awkwardly silent car ride later, they entered Lux's staff area, also known as Lucifer's rooms. Although Gabriel looked like he hadn't even noticed the looks directed at him- thoughtful, contemplating.

Gabriel was grinning still, which was visibly starting to annoy Amenadiel. Lucifer however, could tell there was more behind that grin. A look he couldn't place. A flash of... something, hidden behind amber eyes.

"So, which one of our siblings are you?" Lucifer asked casually, pouring some drinks. He had the feeling he'd need some for this.

"The younger one." 'Gabriel' answered without much ado, leaning against the wall. He graciously accepted a glass.

"We're the two oldest siblings. Be a bit more specific." Lucifer responded. "Why would you ever want to use an alias like Gabriel?" He sounded genuinely bewildered.

'Gabriel' stared at them for a second before sighed and shaking his head. "Your Gabriel really is a jerk, isn't he?"

"Absolutely." Amenadiel didn't hesitate, followed immediately by Lucifer's, "Had a stick up his celestial ass since the first millenia."

Gabriel grimaced. "Wow. Sorry I asked."

Despite his carefully chosen words, Lucifer could see Gabriel slowly relaxing with each response. It was as if he was looking for something, and every moment he didn't find it reassured him.

"So, please continue." Lucifer prompted, sipping his whiskey.

"Hmm." For a moment Gabriel contemplated how to phrase it in a wat that made it sound believable, then gave up. There was none.

"I am actually the Archangel Gabriel, and I just arrived in this universe. In a very painful manner."

The two beings before him now looked at him differently, scrutinizing him like they were seeing him for the first time. They both looked wary.

"He's telling the truth." Lucifer commented to his brother, who nodded in agreement. The wary looks lifted a bit, and Amenadiel shrugged.

"Another brother here on earth. Wonderful." Lucifer muttered with a sigh, before knocking back his drink.

They'd heard the multiverse theory before, and although God was pretty vague about it, He'd mentioned it a few times. That usually meant it was true, but this was God, so who knew. This wasn't much of a shock. A problem, however? Probably.

There was a short moment of silence, and Gabriel used it to add, "Since I'm now stuck here, you probably want to avoid a trickster spree, and I would like a place to stay." When the two looked at him, not understanding, he elaborated. "You're this earth's supernatural ticket sellers. So what do you say, sell me out to your buddies with the blue hats or permission to stay?"

"Uh," Amenadiel, which Gabriel took for this Earth's Michael, hesitated, "just to be clear, we're the what?"

"Supernatural ticket sellers." Gabriel repeated. "You can hunt me for 'daring to enter your city' or you can allow me to stay, peacefully."

"And," Lucifer interrupted before his brother could open his mouth again, "what does a 'trickster spree' entail, exactly?"

Gabriel grinned like a shark. He probably wasn't going back to that life, he'd sacrificed it like others had before him. He probably didn't even have the mojo to pull it off right now. But these two didn't need to know that.

"Right." Lucifer looked vaguely uneasy at the feral grin, and continued. "There's an open apartment down the street actually. Nobody wants it because it's 'haunted'." He scoffed.

"That dull building a bit away?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "We drive past it, and I didn't sense any spirits. Probably mortal imagination. Placebo effect and all that shiz."

Amenadiel frowned. "Sense them?"

Gabriel looked at him like he was a bit stupid. "Yes. Sense. You know, how you find-"

He cut himself off mid sentence, looking them over. His eyes widened. "Oh." He breathed. "You don't- that's why-"

Gabriel, The Silver-Tongued Trickster, was at a loss for words. That's why they hadn't recognized his signature mark. That's why their Grace was so wild and all over the place. They didn't even know it was there.

This could be milked.

Gabriel felt a smirk slowly form on his face. Without knowing their Grace, they wouldn't know how to even access most of their powers. They and presumably all angels here were like fledglings compared to him right now. Those powers would be the only difference between angel ad fallen. And if those powers suddenly disappeared, say, due to extreme Grace exhaustion-

Gabriel turned to Amenadiel and the latter tried not to take a step back at the eerie grin directed at him. This guy, their sibling, knew something that they didn't, and that made him dangerous."You think you fell, right?" Gabriel addressed him, not giving him time to answer. "That Dad punished you for something? Don't worry. He didn't."

And he turned and disappeared. The rush of wings only left the pair with more question and uncertainty.

"There's something.. off about him, brother." Lucifer commented. "Something happened in this universe of his. We're going to find out what he knows."

"Damn right we are." Amenadiel agreed. He had to find out why this.. other Gabriel thought he hadn't fallen.

'Other Gabriel', for his part, was choking back a scream of horrifying pain in a back alley not far from Lux, repeatedly cursing his need for dramatic exits.

"Ugh," He groaned when the agony had ebbed away a bit, rolling onto his back to look at the gray skies. Thank fuck for metaphysical wings. "What, Dad, you couldn't put me in Hell so instead you found another?"

But there was no bite in the words. Just resignation. Gabriel knew this wasn't supposed to be his hell. He knew his hell, it was called Heaven.

This was something else. What, though, he would just have to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
One hour and a tiny bit of Grace later, Gabriel had himself a home. The place was abandoned and dusty and spookfree- he had checked.

It was an apartment above a shop, both lifeless. He had only really been aiming for the apartment, but he'd miscalculated the amount of Grace needed to convince the seller and ended up being given all the keys for the downstairs shop, too.

He'd see what to do with that later. Right now he needed some rest. He felt drained, the transferring of previously non-existent money having taken more out of him than he thought it would.

He wrangled with finding the right key for the upstairs door, and almost gave in and simply unlocked the door, but decided against it at the last moment. Better not to exhaust his Grace even more right now.

He was rewarded a few seconds later when one of the keys finally fit and Gabriel pushed the door open. He stumbled a bit with the movement and realized that he'd grossly underestimated his Grace exhaustion.

The place was uncleaned and old, but it was furnished, and had a good open atmosphere. The windows were big and plenty of light fell through them, illuminating the dust particles in the air from where Gabriel had stirred them up.

He basically fell into the bedroom and onto the big bed already there, not bothering with the sheets or the dust on the bed. It was a bed, and that was enough.

Not a moment later, he sunk into the embrace of sleep, or at least the angel equivalent.

Amenadiel was contemplating the appearance of the new player on the field.

The other Angel had told him Amenadiel hadn't fallen. That he wasn't disgraced, and he'd said it right after realizing that Luci and he didn't... something.

Was it about the not-sensing-ghosts thing? Amenadiel had met the annoying spirits and would prefer not to sense them, ever. But if it was about that, why would Gabriel have grinned so shark-like? No, this was something more, he decided.

"So, did you come here to talk or just to admire the side of the couch?" Dr. Martin's dry voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up from the couch he was sitting on.

He sighed and wondered if the multiverse thing would go over well. Probably not. Best avoid that.

"There's a new guy in town," He answered simply, "and he says he's our brother."

He paused for just a moment, thinking, before continuing to the heart of the problem. "Somehow, he knows something we don't, and that makes him dangerous."

"And is it true?" Dr Martin said, looking him in the eyes, grounding him. "That he's your brother?"

Amenadiel shrugged, not particularly caught up about that. "Probably. He can fly well enough."

Linda sat back, slightly dazed, mouthing the word 'fly' to herself as if reminding herself what the hell was going on before pulling her attention back to the problem at hand.

"So, your brother. Is he acting aggressively towards you or Lucifer?"

"Well..." Amenadiel hesitated. "No? But his appearance cannot be a coincidence. He's planning something."

"Maybe, for once, that's exactly what it is," Linda argued gently. "A coincidence."

"Yeah," Amenadiel said doubtfully.

Elsewhere in Los Angeles, Lucifer walked into the station frowning. Chloe, who had been sorting out some of the endless papers on her desk, looked up at him as he came to a stop before her.

"No new leads," she sighed, cutting straight to the point. "Not a trace of Gabriel Novak, nor have any records of him turned up."

Lucifer grimaced slightly, but didn't comment on it, which was slightly strange for him. Chloe let a few moments of silence fall.

"Okay, spill the beans." Chloe finally commanded, curiosity overwhelming her as she abandoned the papers. "You look like your breaking your head over something and you're not even sure what it is." Chloe commented. "What's up?"

Lucifer looked surprised and then thoughtfully at the other. "Detective, how would you go about getting answers out of someone when bargaining or seduction is not an option?"

She paused a moment, blinking, before she spoke again. "Seduction not an option for you? Wow, that's a new one."

Lucifer gestured for her to get to the point impatiently, and Chloe finally awnsered. "There's something called 'asking', you know? Why don't you just ask them?"

Lucifer opens his mouth to protest that that obviously wouldn't- but stopped himself short. He tilted his head slightly. That could... actually work.

Before he could respond to that, the phone on Chloe's desk rang. They both turned sharply towards it, surprised, and Chloe reached to pick it up.

"Hello, Detective Chloe Decker, LAPD. Who is this?"

Lucifer watched with interest as the Detective's face became more and more alarmed with every word said by whoever was on the other side.

"Yes, I understand. I'll be there soon. Are you sure you're the only person there?"

The question was pressing, although Chloe kept her voice composed. She relaxed a bit with the answer she got.

"Good. Don't leave the house."

Chloe hung up and immediately set a off with a firm pace towards the exit, motioning with her head for her partner to follow.

"That was our victim's wife, Mary Verst." She explained as they walked to Chloe's car, maintaining a brisk pace. "She just found their household cook with a cross through his heart."

"Oh, how symbolic!" Lucifer grinned widely. This was beginning to get better. "Now Detective, who do you think would want revenge for Klaren Verst's death?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im horrible at writing

Chapter 6 

Gabriel woke up feeling replenished and back to full power. ‘I feel bad for that amenadiel guy, he probably thinks he fell. Alternate Luci did say that they were the 2 oldest, so does that mean he is an archangel?’ Gabriel wondered to himself. He kew of amenadiel, but back in his world he was just a seraph and very young.  
Gabriel flies to the front of LUX. ‘He really named his club ‘light’? Gabriel thought.  
Lucifer just finished solving a case with the detective and he invited Amenadiel to have a drink at lux. “What did you think Gabriel ment when he said I didn’t fall luci?”. Amenadiel said while holding a drink. “I don’t know brother, perhaps he saw something that we didn’t see.” Lucifer said.  
Gabriel flies to the both of them. “There you are luci. Hi menny” Gabriel said to the both of them. Lucifer looked at Gabriel suspiciously. “What did you mean when you said I didn’t fall, Gabriel?” Amenadiel asked. His tone was very sharp. ‘Should i tell him’? Gabriel thought to himself. ‘Screw it, iam telling him, maybe if i teach both of them how to use their grace i can go home with their help’ Gabriel thought. “What do you know about an angels grace?”Gabriel said. Lucifer and Amenadiel both looked confused. “Grace? What do you mean by that?” Lucifer said. ‘Its just as i thought. They’re basically fledglings compared to me’. “Okay different question, what are your abilities?” Gabriel questioned them. “Well i can find put people’s darkest desires and all their little naughty secrets.” Lucifer said. “And i can slow down time” Amenadiel said. “And? What else?” Gabriel looked at the two expecting more powers. Lucifer and Amenadiel looks at him like he grew two heads. “Thats it, thats all the powers we have. “Really? You can’t be serious. You guys are weaker than i thought.” Gabriel said. Lucifer looked offended “well excuse me mr. high and mighty, what can YOU do” Lucifer said as Amenadiel rolled his eyes. “Yea what can you actually do?” Amenadiel said. “I can do a lot of things, sweetheart, and to answer your first question, no, you haven’t fallen, you are suffering from grace exhaustion.” Gabriel said. Amenadiel looked confused as well as Lucifer. “Well, what the bloody bell is grace anyways”. Lucifer questioned. Gabriel sighed “grace is where we get all of our angelic mojo like time travel, teleportation, reality warping, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, healing, smiting, and a bunch of other cool powers” Gabriel explained. “Thats impossible, no angel has that kind of power” Lucifer said. Amenadiel looked at Gabriel “luci is right no angel has that kind of power except father” Amenadiel said. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were all transported to a pocket dimension where there was nothing but candy. It looked like they were in willy wonka’s choclate factory. “Proof enough for you?” Gabriel said. Lucifer and Amenadiel looked shocked. “How did you....” Lucifer whispered. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were back in the lux penthouse again. Gabriel turned to Lucifer “ The desire power you have can be explained quite easily. You basically lace your words with your grace without even knowing you did. After you tried to use your desire power on me i did the same thing and laced my words with my grace when i was talking to the cop, but instead of asking a question i gave her a command and told her that I could leave and she let me” Gabriel explained. Lucifer eyes were as wide as ever. Both angels looked shocked. “If what you’re saying is true then why don’t we have any of the powers you talked about?” Amenadiel said. “In my universe we teach the fledglings how to use their powers. It seems here that no one taught you how to use your powers. When I first looked at luci, his grace was wild and uncontrolled” Gabriel said. “And you think that I somehow have this grace exhaustion?” Amenadiel asked. “Yes” Gabriel said. “Well then this is good news, perhaps he can help you to recover brother” Lucifer said. “Sure, i could do that, all i have to do is put you in a coma for a few weeks and then you will be back at full power” Gabriel said. “What do you want in return?” Amenadiel asked. “After you wake up from the coma, i want to train both of you on how to use tour grace, then you can help me return home by opening a rift. With the help of 2 archangels i can go home” Gabriel said, he assumed that Amenadiel was an archangel since Lucifer said that he was one of the oldest. “Thank you... Gabriel for all the help you gave us” Amenadiel said. “Well I guess i am excited to learn about my new powers Gabriel” Lucifer said. Gabriel reached and put two fin gers on Amenadiel’s forhead. Amenadiel’s eyes rolle back and he went unconscious. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Amenadiel was teleported on Lucifer’s bed. “Well then, lets get started with our training” Lucifer said. And flashed a smile at Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the beginning of season 3. So Lucifer does have his wings


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
*2 weeks later*  
Amenadiel wakes up in Lucifer’s bed feeling refreshed. ‘Did it work? Do i have my powers back?’ Amenadiel thought.  
He concentrated on slowing down time, just like he always did. He walked to the balcony and looked outside. He saw birds frozen in the sky and airplanes not moving, he looked down and saw the cars of los angelos frozen.  
Amenadiel let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He unfurled his wings and saw that they were not missing any feathers. They were complete, not a single missing feather. But something was different about his wings. They were glowing. He would have to ask Gabriel about it.  
He clasped his hands together and prayed. ‘Lucifer, brother, can you hear me?’ he hoped it would work. After Lucifer fell he couldn’t receive prayers from humans anymore, only from his siblings. ‘Amenadiel? You’re awake? I didn’t think you would wake at all brother’ Lucifer prayed back. ‘Yeah i am awake Luci, where are you?’ Amenadiel said.  
‘Well, me and Gabriel are not on earth anymore brother, apparently the powers of two archangels training together can burn a quarter of the planet.’ Lucifer said.

‘So you are both in hell right now?’ Amenadiel said. ‘No brother, we are on some planet called Vexin in the south quadrant galaxies’ Lucifer said  
‘Ok, i am going to be there in a few hours’ Amenadiel said. ‘Okay,i will see you then brother’ Lucifer said.

The elevator made a ‘ding’ sound and Chloe stepped through. “Chloe, hey, how are you?” Amenadiel said. “Im good, Amenadiel, how about you?” Chloe asked. “Im good, Chloe” Amenadiel said with a happy smile  
“Have you seen Lucifer anywhere? He hasn’t been to work in 2 weeks, and i am kind of worried about him” Chloe asked.  
“He....ummm...he is on a family business trip Amenadiel said, not sure how to tell her. “Ok, do u know when he is coming back?” Chloe asked. “No, sorry Chloe” Amenadiel said. “Ok, thank you Amenadiel” Chloe said.  
Amenadiel then flies to Lucifer and Gabriel across a bunch of galaxies.

————————————————————————

Lucifer and Gabriel just finished training. Lucifer has improved greatly since he started training. Gabriel is surprised, this Lucifer is much stronger than his Lucifer. This Lucifer somehow managed to use his grace so efficiently that he started ripping holes through universes with just a flick of his wrist.  
Lucifer just lifted a car that he conjured up with one hand. He kicked stars and planets around like they were soccer balls. Although he managed not to destroy any stars, he created them he would never intentionally destroy one.  
“We’re almost done with your training Luci. I gotta say you are way stronger than I expected you to be” Gabriel said. “Aw, well thank you for the compliment, brother. Although i am still confused on why I don’t just open a hole to you universe, and you can go back” Lucifer said. “The problem is not that you Can’t. The problem is that we don’t know where the rifts would lead to, it might send me to a bad universe, or it might just dump me in some far corner of the universe” Gabriel said.  
“Ah, i see” Lucifer said. Him and Gabriel got to bond together on this weird planet. They managed to bond way more than lucifer and Gabriel did in this universe.  
“Ok, you have to not use too much power or you will burn out your vessel. Actually i am surprised that you vessel didn’t burn out yet, unless it’s actually your true vessel” Gabriel explained. Lucifer just looked extremely confused. “Ummmm... what are you talking about ,brother. I don’t.....we don’t use ‘vessels’ here. It sounds awfully a lot like riding around in people instead of your own body” Lucifer said. “Wait, hold on a minute, are you saying your body is actually yours?” Gabriel asked confusedly, because it is impossible for an ‘archangel’ to be walking around with all that power and not hurt someone. “Well, i am not possessing anybody, but no my body is not actually mine. Its just a corporation” Lucifer explained. “What the hell is a corporation?” Gabriel said. “A corporation is a body created specifically for us angels, we ‘can’ possess people but we usually don’t, why would we possess people if we have our own bodies anyways, and its very uncomfortable to possess people.... are you actually possessing somebody right now?” Lucifer asked. “Yea, in my world we don’t have that kind of privilege. We have to possess a human, otherwise if we walk around in our true forms there would be dead humans everywhere” Gabriel explained. Lucifer obviously knew that angels true forms are way too strong for humans to handle. Lucifer huffed “after this, i am taking you to the place where we create our bodies and i am going to get you your own body and then you can let the poor chap your possessing go” Lucifer said.  
“Ok...well i guess i should thank you for that” Gabriel said. Lucifer just smiled kindly and said “of course brother, you helped me, its only fair i repay you back”  
————————————————————————

Amenadiel flew across galaxies and landed in front of Gabriel and lucifer. “Hello, brothers” Amenadiel said


End file.
